


Bathroom Explorations

by TMar



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-30
Updated: 1999-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Frannie comes home early and watches as Ray and Fraser make love in the bathroom of the Vecchio home.   This story is a sequel toShower Explorations.





	Bathroom Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Bathroom Explorations

 

**Rated R for m/m sexual activity.** Hands up who thought  
it would be something different! ... No takers, huh? :) This is another  
PWP, and you can blame Mitch for the fact that it got written, but please  
send all comments to *me*!

This story is a sequel to "Shower Explorations", which I posted last week. It is on the archive if you need it. If you can't get the archive, email me and I'll send it to you. This story is still perfectly understandable if you haven't read the other one, however. And this story needs a Frannie alert. Don't worry, she only observes and records, but never interferes (hang on, I think that's the wrong show...) 

Insert standard disclaimer here, plus my usual whining about the exchange rate. What? Oh, okay: I don't own them. I won't make a profit off them. The exchange rate is terrible. *Whine* Happy? 

# BATHROOM EXPLORATIONS

By T'Mar 

Francesca Vecchio came home and closed the door quietly, leaning against it with a sigh. Thank goodness tomorrow was Sunday and she didn't have to work - things had been very, very busy at work lately, and working Saturdays was not her favourite thing. Despite herself, she was grateful that her sister, mother, brother-in-law and all the kids were vacationing in Florida. At least this way she'd be able to really rest instead of having a large family to deal with. 

She didn't have to worry about Ray; Ray was hardly home anyway, and he hated her cooking, so there was no nurturing required when the two of them were at home alone. 

Frannie took off her shoes and placed them next to the door. She'd get them later. Right now all she wanted to do was get upstairs, have a nice long bath and get to bed, even if it was only eight o'clock in the night. She was glad she'd cancelled that dinner date with a couple of her girlfriends; by now she'd have fallen asleep in the restaurant. 

Padding upstairs barefoot, Frannie wondered whether Ray was asleep. When she came home to find the Riv parked in the driveway, she usually found Ray on the couch watching a ballgame. But not tonight - tonight the downstairs part of the house was dark and silent. She'd seen the hat, however, and knew that Fraser was here. 

Frannie tried not to let her heart skip beats when she thought of the Mountie. She knew he wasn't interested in her, and she was trying to come to terms with it, but it was difficult. For some reason her brain seemed to shut down when he was around and she ended up saying and doing things that shocked even her. Remembering the "Don't be afraid" night, she gave a little shudder. Fraser had told her the lingerie was very becoming, but that it just wouldn't be right to take advantage of his best friend's sister. And that's the way it had always been. Frannie had accepted that, but she still felt warm and fuzzy when Fraser was near. 

Depositing her things in her room, Francesca grabbed a robe and towels, and padded over to... 

It was only now that she noticed the bathroom light was on. She grinned to herself - so Ray had probably been frolicking in dumpsters again, and he was probably in there diligently scrubbing, using up one bar of soap after another. And Fraser was probably standing there examining evidence and handing Ray more soap when he yelled for some. 

Frannie flushed as another thought came to mind - maybe *Fraser* was in there. Maybe Fraser had no clothes on. Nearing the door, Frannie noticed a shaft of light emanating from the bathroom. So! The door wasn't closed all the way! She knew that this was because no one had expected her to be home this early - she and her friends usually stayed out until after midnight on a Saturday. 

Knowing that she shouldn't, but unable to stop herself, Frannie went and peered through the open door. Strangely, she couldn't hear any water running. She focused on the mirror - looking into it, she could see the rest of the bathroom with ease. And what she saw... 

Frannie almost fainted from shock. In the mirror, quite clearly, were both her brother and the Mountie. Naked. They were... kissing. Frannie swallowed, knowing she should leave, but somehow unable to make her body listen. Besides, the sight was rather... arousing. They were pressed against each other intimately, holding onto each other for dear life. Fraser was against the wall, and Ray was pressing into him. Frannie watched in fascination as Fraser's hands slid up and down her brother's back in obvious caresses. 

They finally parted, and Frannie could hear their accelerated breathing from where she was. "Turn out the light, Ray," Fraser said. 

"Not this time, Benny," her brother replied. "This time I wanna see you." 

"Ray..." began the Mountie, but Ray interrupted. 

"And I want you to see me. Unless you don't want to?" 

"I..." Fraser stammered, but then Ray reached one hand down between the two of them, and Fraser's protest turned into a moan of desire. 

"Well?" Ray demanded. Frannie noted that Ray had not removed his hand. 

"Kiss me, Ray," was all Fraser could get out. 

Frannie watched as her brother did as he was bidden - but he kept his hand where it was. Then he ended the kiss and quietly inquired, "What do you want, Benny? Tell me." 

"I... Ray, I..." Fraser faltered. 

"Yes?" 

Frannie could see that Fraser was blushing even in the mirror. She certainly wasn't going to move now; she wanted to find out what Fraser wanted! 

"Ray, would you... That is to say, I'd like..." 

Ray removed his hand, and at the door Frannie grinned. 

"Spit it out, Fraser. We don't have all night." 

"I'd very much like it if you did for me what I did for you last night." A short pause. "But only if you want to. That is to say, you don't have to..." The tirade was stopped when Ray moved his head down and fastened his lips onto his friend's nipple, teasing the other one with his hand, feather-light touches that, combined with what Ray was doing with his mouth, made the Mountie moan rather loudly. 

At the door, Frannie felt like moaning too. 

"You like that, Benny?" Ray asked, lifting his head and looking up into those blue eyes. 

"Yes, Ray." It was said in such an innocent tone that in the bathroom Ray grinned, and outside Frannie pressed her hand to her mouth to avoid laughing. 

"Bet you'll like this, then," Ray said, and knelt down in front of his friend. 

Frannie knew what Ray was going to do, but she was still shocked and stimulated by the image when it happened; when Ray took Fraser's penis into his mouth. She wasn't as shocked as Fraser, though, because his head snapped right back and he banged it on the bathroom wall. "Oh G-d! Ray!" 

Ray didn't say anything, or move, he just continued to give lovely, slow oral attention to Benny's penis, using his hands to hold onto the Mountie's hips to keep him still, to prolong what was happening. Frannie had done that; she knew that begging came next. Or hands tangled in hair. Maybe both, she mused, and smiled to herself when one of Fraser's hands came up and gripped Ray's head in lieu of hair. But still not one sound escaped him. Frannie knew it was probably because he considered it beneath him to beg. One just did not do that. Oh, but he would soon learn differently! 

And just as predicted, Fraser finally cracked. "Ray..." 

"Hmmmmnnnggg?" was the only sound Ray could make. 

"Please!" 

Frannie wished she had a tape recorder. Or a video camera. Or just any old camera. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Please, Ray. Please, please!" 

Frannie wished she could see Ray's expression, but from this angle all she could see was the back of his head. Somehow, she knew he'd be smiling. Well, as much as he could be. She looked at Fraser now, seeing his hair dishevelled, his breathing accelerated, his eyes closed with passion and his body sheened with perspiration, and felt genuine envy for her brother. If only she had been able to do that to Fraser! Fraser moaned again, and changed tone suddenly as Ray's movements sped up a little, and then Fraser's hips bucked forward despite the restraining hands. 

About a minute (but it felt like a lifetime to Frannie) passed, and then Ray let Fraser slip from his mouth, standing up and enfolding his friend... no, his lover... in his arms. "How was that, Benny?" 

"My G-d, Ray. I haven't... I've never... I mean..." 

"No woman ever did that for you?" 

"No, that's not it. I meant that I haven't ever... you know... like that." 

Ray's tone became exasperated. "What you're trying to tell me, Benny, is you haven't ever come like that before in your life, right?" 

Fraser blushed again. "Well, yes." ("Wow," mouthed Frannie to herself.) Ray was grinning. 

The blush faded a little, and then Fraser quietly asked, "Ray, do you... would you like that?" 

"What I'd like is to carry on doing what we did last night." Fraser suddenly looked nervous, but there was excitement in the look as well. "Do you get it, Benny? I wanna make love to you." 

"I get it," Fraser said. "I..." 

Ray caught the slight hesitation and began, "We don't have to..." but Fraser continued, "I'd like that, Ray, I just... The... you know, supplies... it's in your bedroom in my jacket." 

Frannie wondered where she could hide - she knew she certainly couldn't get back to her room in time before one of them came out of the bathroom \- but then Ray said, "Uh, well, look around." 

"What?" Frannie thought the dear boy looked confused. But before Fraser could explain that he didn't know what Ray meant, Ray said, "Aha!" and snatched up a bottle from the shelf next to the mirror. 

Frannie had to restrain herself from rushing in there and grabbing it 

away from him. 'That stuff costs $30 a bottle!' she thought. And it was advertised as an amazing skin care product - Frannie recommended it to all her friends because it really did work. But then she thought that she'd gladly sacrifice that $30 bottle to see what happened next. Heck, she'd *pay* $30 to see what happened next! 

What happened next was Ray told Fraser to stand, and then he extracted some of the cream from the bottle, and using just one finger at first, he worked it into Benny slowly, then took more and used another finger. 

Fraser was facing the wall, but he was looking *up*, and Frannie could see the blissful look that crossed his face as he concentrated on what Ray was doing to him. "Ray... oh, G-d..." 

Then Ray put his finger *into* the bottle, extracted more and applied it to himself. 

'Ray is *paying* me for that face cream!' Frannie thought, but her thoughts were jerked away from the loss of her expensive beauty product when Fraser turned around and said, "Ray... I want to see you. When you... do this, I want to see you." 

Ray smiled at him. "And last night you made me turn the lights out." 

"I was wrong, Ray. I need to see what you look like, when..." He blushed again, but Ray just nodded instead of torturing him by making him say it. 

"Okay, Benny." He looked around, making Frannie draw back out of sight. Finally Ray said, "Uh... the floor?" 

"Yes," was the only reply from the Mountie, and Frannie risked looking again when she heard the bathroom mat being dragged over. Unfortunately the floor was out of range of the mirror. 'Damn!' she thought, then realised that she might be able to see something if she put one eye to the space between the hinge and the door. 

Ah, that was better. Fraser lay on his back on the bathroom mat with Ray leaning over him. "Are you sure about this, Benny? The other way would be easier." 

"I'm sure. Ray..." Fraser's voice was filled with longing and love. 

Ray didn't hesitate anymore. He knelt and moved towards Benny, pulling him up to fit against him. "Okay..." he said, and then, using one hand to position himself, he slid inside, just a little at a time. 

Fraser's eyes were locked with Ray's, and as Ray began to gently thrust in and out, the love poured out of those clear blue depths. 

Frannie bit her lip. What she wouldn't have given to have caused that look on Benton's face. She couldn't see Ray's eyes too well from this angle, but she was sure that the love was visible there too. She wondered how she could have missed the signs for so long. 

Then Ray's hand came up, to grasp Benny's and place it over his own flesh. 

"Ray..." Fraser began, but Ray interrupted, stilling for just a moment. 

"Touch yourself, Benny. I want to see." 

Fraser obeyed, and Ray moved again, faster this time. 

Frannie watched as the movements grew more frantic, as her brother and his lover performed an act so old, so primal, so... *joyous*. 

Then Ray's back went rigid above Fraser, and he threw his head back, yelling, "G-d! Benny!" over and over again. Still, he didn't withdraw, but waited for Fraser's orgasm, bringing his own hand to cover the Mountie's. And then warm fluid spilled over their hands, and Frannie watched as the movements of their hands slowed, and finally stopped. 

Ray moved away, then, and Fraser sat up. "I love you, Ray." 

Ray had a smile in his voice. "I know, Benny. I love you, too." He stood up and offered his lover a hand. "I think we should take a shower now and get to bed." 

"I can't sleep in your bed, Ray..." Benny began, but Ray cut him off. 

"Look, Benny, no one is home. Frannie'll come in around midnight, and she'll be too tired to notice you're not on the couch. And you know she always sleeps late on Sundays." He paused long enough to turn the shower on. "Please, Benny. I need to feel you next to me. Please." 

"All right, Ray." Fraser stepped into the shower, and Ray followed. 

Frannie sank to the floor outside the bathroom. Despite the fact that it was her *brother* and a man she'd had a crush on for years, she knew that had been the most erotic, sensual, sexual thing she had ever seen. And there was no one she could even tell about it. Sighing softly, she got up, picked up the towels from where she'd dropped them, and went into her bedroom, closing the door quietly. 

Changing out of her clothes and underwear, Frannie set her alarm for eight a.m. Ray usually woke up around ten on Sundays when he didn't work, and she wanted to be awake before him. She wanted to have some fun. Putting on clean pyjamas and underwear, Frannie slipped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. 

Ray and Fraser were startled when they came downstairs the next morning, for Frannie was in the kitchen humming to herself. They looked at each other in panic for a second, and then Ray shrugged and went into the kitchen. 

"Frannie?" 

"Hi, Ray. Do you and Fraser want breakfast?" 

Ray looked suspicious. "Why are you awake so early?" 

"It's 9:45 already." 

"Yeah, and you don't get up until around eleven on a Sunday," Ray replied, realising that if she had woken up before them, Frannie knew that Fraser hadn't slept on the couch. 

"Where's Benton?" Frannie asked, trying not to smile. 

Ray decided not to even answer the question. He'd just avoid the topic, for it didn't seem that Frannie was suspicious or anything. "When are you gonna leave him alone, Frannie?" 

"I never said anything," she said defensively. "I just wanna know how he likes his eggs." 

"Whatever you make will be fine," Fraser said, finally stepping into the kitchen. 

"Ray likes scrambled. You want scrambled, Benton?" 

"That will be fine, thank you." 

"Great." 

Frannie turned away to do them, and Ray said, in as casual a voice as possible, "Oh, by the way, Fran, I dropped that lotion stuff of yours on the floor last night." 

Frannie narrowly missed flinging the pan into mid-air. "Uh... you did? Which lotion stuff?" She bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing, glad she wasn't looking at them. 

"The stuff in that weird white bottle." 

"You're paying for it, big brother. That stuff costs $50." 

"Fifty?!" Ray yelled. "You gotta be kidding! No way, Frannie. I'll give you $35, tops." 

"Okay. Maybe I can find some more on sale somewhere." Frannie could feel a giggle coming on. She turned to Fraser. "Uh... Benton, could you watch these for a minute? Thank you." And she ran from the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Fraser and Ray heard her bedroom door bang shut. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Ray asked, looking at Fraser with a confused look on his face. 

"I have no idea," replied his lover, turning off the stove and removing the eggs, which he ladled into the three plates sitting on the counter. 

The two of them were almost finished eating when Frannie came downstairs again. 

"Where did you go, huh?" Ray asked. 

"I just burnt myself on the side of the pan," Frannie said, a bright smile on her face. Then she began eating. 

Upstairs she'd pondered whether to tell them that she knew all about them, but had decided against it. When they wanted her to know, they'd tell her. "Coffee, Benton?" she asked, holding up the coffee pot. 

"Thank you, Francesca," Fraser replied, holding out his cup. 

"No problem," Frannie said. 

THE END 

* * *

Return to the Due South  
Fiction Archive


End file.
